One Lucky Girl
by KGBKBG
Summary: Rachel gets hurt at Glee practice and Finn is at her assistance all the time. Finchel Fluff


**A/N: Hi this is my first oneshot, so I'm not sure how I did. This actually happened to one of my sisters' friends and I though it was really cute and could totally see Finn doing it with Rachel; so I made added on to it and made it Finchel themed. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, but I do own Gramma Vegas (inside joke with my sisters and cousins, not a real show...yet)**

* * *

The bell rang signaling it was the end of day. Kids in all classes came running out of the doors into the becomingly crowded hallway. All of them were excited to finally leave the stuffy building and the get outside into the warm spring air. However, for some they had after school activities that they had to attend first. One group being the Glee Club.

The New Directions all entered the Choir Room one by one, chatting as they did so. Mr. Shue was already in the classroom waiting for all his students to take their seats and quiet down so they could start their lesson.

"Okay guys," he started clapping his hands together as he did every class, "Regionals is coming up and we already have the songs, but as you know we can't just stand still and sing. So today we are working on the choreography." He paused as the kids reacted to the news. The good dancers like Mike Chang and Brittany were excited, but the not so good ones like Finn, Sam, and Artie (because choreography is always ten times harder for him thanks to the chair) were frowning and groaning at the news.

The kids and Mr. Shue went the auditorium to start learning the new moves. They all got lined up in the positions Mr. Shue put them in, and Mr. Shue stood in front.

Everything was going smoothly. Once the actual moves were imbrained in most's memory for the first part, the kids who got it helped the ones who weren't quite sure yet. Rachel was helping Finn, Brittany helping Kurt, Mike helping Mercedes, Quinn helping Sam and exedra. While Rachel was showing Finn the move he couldn't get, she slipped on water that spilt on the ground that no one decided to wipe up. Her ankle rolled over and twisted, forcing her to try and step on the other foot instead, but missed placed it and came down on the floor in a thud. Everyone's head turned in her direction.

Finn knelt down to her aid, "Oh my God, Rachel. Are you okay?"

"Um no not really. My ankle really hurts," she replied gesturing to her left ankle. Mr. Shue came towards her and knelt beside Finn.

"Can you move it?" Mr. Shue asked. Rachel tried to wiggle her left foot, but winced in pain.

"No," she replied breathy. Finn had a look of concern on his face. He felt so bad for girlfriend. _She's so tiny that even a little pain is a lot for her_, he thought.

"Okay well lets get you up, you can sit out for the rest of practice," Mr. Shue pointed to the chairs in the audience. Finn scooped her up in his strong arms to carry her to the chairs.

"Finn, you know I can try to walk? I would just need like Mr. Shue and you to support me. You don't have to carry me."

"Nope, I'm not gonna let you walk on it until it gets better," he replied pulling her closer to him. Finn brought her over to the audience chairs and sat her down in one, kissing her on the cheek and then going back to the stage to finish rehearsal.

* * *

Glee rehearsal was over all the kids were picking up their things and leaving. Rachel started to get up and grab her bag, when a large hand picked it up before she get it. Rachel looked up and saw Finn putting her tan and pink tote-like-bag over his shoulder.

"Finn, I can get it," Rachel started.

"Nope," he protested and then picked her up in his arms again bridle style. It was very unnecessary, but she appreciated it.

"Finn! You don't have to do that either," Rachel squealed.

"I know," he stopped walking on his way to his car to look into her eyes, "I want to." They gazed into each others eyes for a few seconds, until Rachel leaned up to kiss him on the lips. It was a kiss filled with passion.

After a few seconds Rachel pulled away. Finn then continued his way to the car. He opened up the passenger door of his truck and gently placed her in it. Rachel watched as Finn walked around to his side and slipped in the seat, putting her bag on the floor in front. As he got settled in, Rachel just kept gazing up at him. When Finn looked up to meet her gaze he asked, "What?"

"I'm just so lucky to have you as my boyfriend."

"And I'm lucky to have you as my girlfriend." They kissed again before breaking apart for air. Finn smirked and turned the key in the ignition to start the car.

* * *

When they pulled up Rachel's house, Rachel started to unbuckle her seat belt and open up her door to get out, when the same large hand as before stopped her.

"Wait, I'll carry you again."

"Finn you don't have to do that," Rachel protested once again and started to move out the door with her backpack on her, "Besides, I don't want to baby it. It would just make it heal slower."

Finn picked her up again before her feet could touch the ground. "I don't mind, I actually like carrying you. You're so small." Rachel stopped her protest and comment about her not being _that_ short and allowed Finn to carry her inside. She unlocked her door and Finn brought her up to her room.

"What do you need? Anything?" Finn asked her.

"Um...can you get me my laptop?" She answered. Finn shuffled around her room until he noticed her laptop on the bookshelf. Finn brought it over to her.

"Anything else?" Rachel looked like she wanted something but didn't want to be impolite and demand to much, "Do you want a snack? I don't mind," he clarified.

"Okay as long as you don't mind, can you get me a soy yogurt and some water?"

"Of course," Finn answered and preceded down the stairs. Rachel opened up her laptop and logged into Twitter. She saw she had a mention, it was from Mercedes. It said:

** frankenteen gets the best boyfriend of year award today for carrying Rachel everywhere at Glee Rehearsal today. rachelStar is such a lucky girl!**

Rachel was so happy that other people actually acknowledged that Finn was being a really good boyfriend. He deserves the credit. Rachel was contemplating if she wanted to reply or just retweet it. She decided that she decided to retweet and reply.

** Mer2Ce15Des I really am a lucky girl. So grateful!**

Just as she hit send, Finn came into her bedroom carrying her snack. She thanked him. "So anything else?"

"One more thing," Rachel paused, "Can you stay with me until it's close to when my dads get home?"

"Of course," he replied. Finn climbed into her bed with her. Rachel snuggled into him and he wrapped both of his arms around her.

She really was a lucky girl.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you thought, and please be honest! :)**


End file.
